


Take me to Prom?

by k1dc0ntact



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, internet best friends, lol this is my first thing, pleAse validate me, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1dc0ntact/pseuds/k1dc0ntact
Summary: Amy Santiago and Rosa Diaz were best internet friends. They FaceTimed every night no matter what. Amy was in Brooklyn, and Rosa was in California, so they always tried their best texting each other.





	Take me to Prom?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic. please validate me. also hmu on tumblr @ andyysambrrg

Amy Santiago and Rosa Diaz were best internet friends. They FaceTimed every night no matter what. Amy was in Brooklyn, and Rosa was in California, so they always tried their best texting each other. 

Amy was doing homework when Rosa called. She picked up and smiled. “Hey Rosa!”

“Hey Amy. What you doing?”

“Homework. My dad wants to to prom dress shopping tomorrow, but no one’s gonna ask me to prom. I’m just the bi girl who everyone thinks is a freak.” 

“Fight them. That’s what I’d do.”

“I’m not a badass like you, though.” She giggled. 

“I know, but still. Hey, you still have the same address, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I’m gonna send you something soon. Its super meaningful.”

“Awh, I can’t wait. Anyways, prom is next week. I’m probably gonna call you the whole time..”

“That sounds good to me.” Rosa chuckled. 

“Amelia! It’s time for bed!” Amy’s mom yelled

“Mama! It’s only 9:30!” 

“I don’t care! Good night!” 

Amy sighed. “I gotta sleep. Night Rosa. Love you, no homo.”

“Love you too, no homo.” Amy hung up, going to bed. 

A week later, an hour before prom, there was a knock at her door. Her parents weren’t home because they had been out for a few days on a business trip. 

She ran down in her dress, opening the door. “He—Rosa?!” 

Rosa was standing there in a dress and makeup, a rose in her hand. “Amy Santiago, will you go to prom with me?”

Amy started sobbing. She hugged Rosa tightly. “Yes!” She screamed. “A thousand times! Yes!


End file.
